Hunger Games : Les 99ème Jeux de la Faim
by Tribute-04
Summary: Je m'appelle Ethan Tompson. J'ai 17 ans et je vis au district 4. Mon père est mort d'une attaque de requin quand j'avais 10 et depuis, je suis seul avec ma mère et ma petite soeur, Edith. Il y a deux ans, j'ai fait une promesse à ma mère, je protégerai ma petite soeur, quoi qu'il arrive. Et quand elle est moissonée pour les 99ème Hunger Games, je n'hésite pas. SCENES VIOLENTES !


Voici donc une histoire sur Hunger Games ! J'espère qu'elle va vous plaire et je vous souhaite à tous de bonnes fêtes :)

Les 99ème Hunger Games

_24 ans après l'échec de la seconde révolution, les 99ème Hunger Games commencent. Quand sa petite soeur de 14 ans est moissonnée, Ethan Tompson, un jeune homme de 17 ans, devient volontaire pour le District 4. Il n'a qu'une seule idée, protéger sa soeur. Elle doit gagner, même si Ethan meurt, il doit faire gagner sa petite soeur. Tel est sa promesse._

**Chapitre 1 **

La cloche de la ville sonna treize fois. Il était une heure de l'après-midi, l'heure du départ. La peur envahit mon esprit et mes membres se mirent à trembler alors que je prenais la main de ma petite sœur comme si de rien était. Mes lunettes sur le nez, mes cheveux en batailles et vêtu de mes plus beaux habits, j'attrapai la main de ma sœur de 3 ans ma cadette et l'encourageai à m'accompagner pour aller sur la place, là où les Moissons ont lieu depuis 99 ans. Celle où les scènes les plus touchantes et déchirantes ont traversé les âges et où chaque année, un garçon et une fille était moissonnée pour aller mourir dans une arène aux paysages si variés qu'on mettrait des années à les décrire tous. Arènes où 23 adolescents meurent chaque année depuis 99 ans.

Edith se mit à sangloter doucement, les larmes ne coulaient pas, mais son corps étaient secoués de spasmes et des bruits étouffés sortaient de sa bouche comme à chaque fois qu'elle pleurait.

- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Il n'arrivera rien ! Dis-je sur le ton le plus enthousiaste que je le pouvais en ce jour.

Elle hocha la tête et replaça une mèche rousse qui lui tombait sur les yeux. Il fallait reconnaître qu'elle était très mignonne dans sa robe de moisson, une robe simple, en jean bleu clair, et les cheveux attachés en queue de cheval qui lui tombait dans le dos en une cascade de boucles rousses aux reflets blonds au soleil. Ses petits yeux bleus brillaient de larmes mais cela lui rajoutait une petite tâche de beauté insouciante et innocente. Innocence qu'elle avait perdu depuis qu'elle avait commencé à regarder les Hunger Games à l'âge de 6 ans. Je la comprenais, elle n'avait vraiment pas de chance cette année, la Moisson tombait le jour de son anniversaire, elle prenait 14 ans aujourd'hui et son seul cadeau serait d'avoir la peur au ventre car sur 10 des petits morceaux de papiers que contenaient la boule des filles, son nom était écrit d'une écriture inconnue et soignée.

- Joyeux Hunger Games ! Hurlait une voix monotone sortant de haut-parleurs accrochés aux poteaux de la place.

Nous étions arrivés à la place, au guichet où on enregistrait notre sang. Ma petite sœur passa, puis fut transporter dans le rang des filles de 14 ans où elle rejoint des amies.

- Suivant !

J'avançai et tendit mon doigt automatiquement. Le choc électrique secoua mon bras puis je partit en essayant de retrouver Edith des yeux, une boule me tenaillant la gorge et je tremblai de tout mon corps.

- Bonjour bonjour ! Joyeux Hunger Games ! Dit la voix amplifiée de Sara, l'hôtesse du District 4. Et puisse le sort vous être favorable !

Sa voix enjouée me piqua au vif. Chaque année c'était la même chose, sa voix heureuse à l'accent capitolien envoyait 2 ados au massacre dans un jeu qui n'avait pas vu de vainqueur du District 4 depuis près de 20 ans.

- Comme toujours, les dames d'abord.

Le mot «dames» résonna à mes oreilles et la boule dans ma gorge sembla peser plus lourd. Mon cerveau sembla se déconnecter, se mettant à imaginer plusieurs scénarios catastrophes où le nom d'Edith serait tiré. Je suivis du regard l'hôtesse sans vraiment la voir Elle enfonça son bras profondément pour titré un petit morceau de papier puis revint au micro difficilement à cause de ses énormes talons. Encore une fois, mon cerveau imagina le pire, je pensais que rien ne pourrait me reconnecter au monde réel … J'avais tord.

- La tribut femelle du district 4 pour les 99ème Hunger Games est …, elle ouvrit le papier, ce qui fit un bruit strident et désagréable au micro. Edith Tompson !

Mon cœur rata un battement. Je me remémorai le moment où j'avais fait cette promesse, la promesse à ma mère. Je me porterai volontaire pour la protéger.

Edith monta les marches, la tête haute, d'une démarche fière. Sara lui tendit la main qu'Edith saisit et elles arrivèrent devant le micro.

- Volontaire ? Demanda Sara, le sourire aux lèvres.

Un silence de mort suivit cette question. Mon cœur se serra quand j'entendis que personne n'était prêt à se sacrifier pour Edith, ma petite sœur aux nombreuses amies qui se disaient prêtes à tout pour elle, menteuses. Je n'avais qu'une envie, sortir des ranges, hurler mon volontariat et supplier, pleurer pour leur demander de laisser ma sœur tranquille, de la laisser avec ma mère, de demander aux autres de la sauver et de choisir une autre fille à sa place. Mais rien ne sortit, personne ne parlait, et cela dura pendant plusieurs minutes. Mon cœur battait vite, très vite, trop vite. Mes tremblements augmentèrentt et je me demandai comment cela se passait pour ma mère.

- Très bien ! À présent le mâle.

Elle se dirigea vers la boule des garçons et je me mis à hurler.

- Je suis volontaire !

Un cercle se forma aussitôt autour de moi, je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues mais je ne me décourageai pas. J'avançai d'une démarche que je voulais assurée. Mes jambes se mirent à trembler aussitôt. Je marchai vers l'estrade, le regard ancré dans celui azur de ma sœur. Une larme perla au coin de chacun de mes yeux et je me mis à marcher plus vite. J'y arrivai, trop lentement à mon goût, et Sara planta le micro devant ma bouche.

- Comment t'appelles-tu ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix toujours aussi enjouée.

J'ouvris la bouche une première fois pour lui répondre mais un sanglot étouffé sortit de ma gorge. Je scellai mes lèvres, dans l'espoir qu'il soit passé inaperçu, ce que je doutait énormément.

- Ethan Tompson, répondis-je en faisant un effort énorme pour ne pas pleurer.

La bouche de Sara forma un O parfait puis redevint un sourire forcé et hideux avec les nombreuses couches de rouge à lèvres noir qu'elle portait.

- C'est ta sœur n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire énorme qui me fit un mal de chien. Ces gens allaient aimer voir une famille se déchirer dans les Jeux, c'était bon pour la télé ça.

- Oui, dis-je en éclatant en sanglot.

Je me fichais de ce que pensait les autres. Edith avait été moissonnée, j'étais volontaire, ma mère était désormais seule, pendant le mois qui allait suivre, ma mère serait seule à affronter la vie sans ses deux enfants, j'avais de très bonnes raisons de pleurer, comprendra qui pourra après tout.

- Bien bien ! Mr le maire ? Votre discours ?

Mon cœur se serra à nouveau alors que le maire commençait son discours sur l'honneur qu'était pour nous de participer aux Hunger Games, que notre sacrifice allait être bénéfique au bon fonctionnement du système du Capitole, etc etc ...

- Et voici donc nos tributs pour les 99ème Hunger Games : Edith et Ethan Tompson ! Applaudissements s'il vous plaît ! Cria Sara dans son micro .

Personne n'applaudit, un silence s'abattit sur la grande place et je remercia mentalement les habitants du 4 pour ne pas applaudir. Après tout, tout le monde aime ma petite sœur, et j'ai de nombreux amis ici.

- Très bien ! Serrez-vous la main alors !

Ma sœur se jeta dans mes bras en pleurant. Je la serrai fort, les larmes coulant sur mes joues et des sanglots étouffés s'échappant de ma gorge. On nous laisse comme cela quelques minutes, puis on nous sépare et nous font rentrer dans la mairie pour nous faire entrer dans deux pièces différentes. C'était somptueux, il fallait le reconnaître. Mais je ne me sentais pas à mon aise ici. Je savais que si je me tenais là, au centre de cette pièce circulaire, décorée d'un canapé aux motifs de fleurs, couverts de draps violets. Les murs étaient de la même couleur et il n'y avait qu'une fenêtre qui donnait sur la plage. C'était magnifique à regarder, et je me surpris à le regarder et à regretter ce paysage magnifique que je ne verrais plus jamais. C'était triste mais j'allais mourir. Si Edith devait gagner, je devais mourir, un point c'est tout.

- Ethan ? Demanda la voix de ma mère alors que la porte claquait.

Je me retournai et je me jetai dans ses bras. Du haut de mes 17 ans, je la dépassai de 20 bons centimètres, je m'effondrai sur elle et me mit à pleurer. Je murmurai sans cesse à son oreille « Je suis désolé, pardonne moi ... » Les larmes coulaient plus vite et mes joues étaient à présent submergée.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute. Maintenant je veux que tu sache que quoi qu'il arrive, je ne t'en voudrais pas.

Je relevai la tête, essuya mes yeux et dit.

- Je voudrais que tu sois forte. Je vais mourir, mais Edith va revenir, tu vas amménnager avec elle au Village des Vainqueurs et vous vivrez bien. Je vais sauver Edith. Je tiens à ce que tu sache que je t'aime.

La porte s'ouvrit en grand et les Pacificateurs entrèrent. Ma mère hurla et ils eurent du mal à nous arracher l'un à l'autre. Une fois que ma mère fut partie, ils claquèrent la porte de la pièce et me laissèrent planter au milieu de la salle. Mes jambes fléchirent et je tombais sur le derrière, au centre du tapis. Je ramenai mes genoux contre mon torse et me balançai d'avant en arrière alors qu'un tas d'émotions m'envahissaient. De la peur, de la tristesse, de la mélancolie et même, cela me surpris, de l'excitation. Mes pensées se mirent à vagabonder et je m'allongeai sur le tapis. Je pensais à tout et à rien, puis je fermai les yeux.

Quand on me réveilla, j'étais assis à bord d'un hoverplane, la ceinture me comprimant le ventre et assis en face de ma petite sœur. Elle était endormie et son visage si paisible me redonna un peu le moral, même si notre présence ici signifiait notre possible mort imminente, en tout cas, la mienne.

Malgré son âge, Edith avait gardé un visage enfantin, même si les signes de son adolescence étaient extrêmement visible, elle avait des boutons d'acné sur le front et quelques uns autour de la bouche, malgré ces quelques détails, son visage restait enfantin et elle était extrêmement mignonne. Mais son adolescence était plus marquée sur le reste de son corps, en plusieurs mois, elle avait grandi, elle s'affinait, sa poitrine grossissait, elle devenait femme.

- Bien sûr, grâce à la vitesse de l'hoverplane, nous serons arrivés au Capitole dans quelques heures, dit l'hôtesse. C'est à ce moment que j'arrêtai d'écouter.

Je repris ma contemplation de ma sœur. Elle était si belle endormie, si paisible et rayonnante. Ses cheveux bouclés et roux tombaient sur ses joues, donnant à penser qu'elle cherchait à se cacher. Peut-être que je l'ai déjà beaucoup répété, mais Edith était magnifique, endormie paisiblement, comme si la Moisson ne s'était jamais passé, comme si nos vies n'étaient pas menacées, comme si le Capitole ne venait pas de nous enlever à notre mère. En parlant d'elle, comment allait-elle ? Était-elle en train de se lamenter ou de faire face à la situation ? J'avais peur. C'était indéniable. Oh, mes yeux se ferment, je suis fatigué. Je fermai les yeux et tombai dans les bras de Morphée.

- Ethan ! On est arrivés, dit la voix de ma sœur en me secouant.

Je me réveillai et me rendit compte que tout le monde s'agitait autour de moi, cherchait à me détacher.

- Nous sommes arrivés E. Il faut qu'on y aille.

Edith me tendit la main, je l'attrapai et nous sortîmes tout deux de l'hoverplane. Je ne m'attendais pas à cela, le lumière des flashs m'éblouit donc. Les clameurs des journalistes et les hurlements de la foule me surprirent. Devant nous s'étalait un paysage différent de tout ce que j'avais connu. Le ciel était bleu turquoise avec quelques nuages blancs et cotonneux qui se déplaçaient lentement. Un long parterre gris fait en ciment se trouvait sous nos pieds et une foule de journalistes et de citoyens prêts à tout pour nous voir hurlait sans gênes en nous faisant de grands signes. Ils étaient tous habillés de façon grotesque et colorée, de hauts chapeaux roses, des tailleurs noirs et jaunes, du maquillage à outrance, même pour les hommes, une vrai palette de couleur composée d'arc-en-ciels sur pieds.

- Il est temps d'aller au centre de Transformation, venez, nous dit Sara.

L'hôtesse du District nous tira chacun par le bras pour nous amener dans une limousine noire aux vitres teintées.

- Plus vite ! M'intima un homme qui venait d'arriver.

Nous montâmes dans la voiture qui comportait trois rangées de sièges. Je m'assis sur un des sièges contre la fenêtre et Edith s'assit en face de moi, les mains serrées si fort que ses jointures en étaient blanches, posées sur ses cuisses. Sara s'installa devant avec le chauffeur puis ils se mirent à parler des Jeux et de nous. Je trouvai cela vraiment impoli qu'ils parlent de nous comme des bêtes de foire comme si nous n'étions pas juste à côté et que nous pouvions entendre tout ce qu'ils disaient.

- Alors ! C'est vous les recrues de cette année ? Demanda l'homme qui m'avait pressé tout à l'heure.

La voiture démarra. L'homme assis dans la voiture était grand. Ses yeux étaient verts d'eau, ses cheveux couleur caramel et sa peau mat, comme s'il passait ses journées dans des cabines d'UV du Capitole. Il portait un long manteau gris, une chemise noire et un pantalon de toile noir également. Ses chaussures pointues faisaient penser à des chaussures de grand homme d'affaire. Il avait les coudes posés sur le dossier des sièges à côté de lui et ses mains pendaient dans le vide. Sa jambe droite était levée et posée sur son autre jambe. Il s'exprima d'une voix grave et charnue, ce qui allait parfaitement avec ses grandes épaules et ses bras musclés.

- C'est vous les recrues non ? Pourquoi y en a aucun qui répond ?

Je le regardai avec toute la haine dont je disposai. Ce n'était pas si dur que cela en faîtes, car j'avais accumulé tellement de haine depuis que le nom de ma sœur était sorti de la bouche de Sara que c'était très facile.

- Oui et alors ? Dis-je en le regardant aussi froidement qu'un iceberg lorsqu'il coule un bateau.

- Pas besoin de parler à ton mentor comme ça petit ! Je t'admire tu sais, ce que tu as fait pour ta petite sœur est incroyable et peu de gens sont véritablement capable de le faire. La dernière qui l'a fait, elle a gagné les 74ème Hunger Games, a participé aux 75ème et a mené une révolution avant d'échouer et de regarder sa petite sœur risquer sa vie dans les 76ème Jeux. Mais sa petite sœur a gagné _in extremis_ et les deux sœurs sont maintenant mentors du District 12 et le Capitole fait tout pour que leurs tributs meurent chaque année ! Y a qu'une année où un tribut du 12 a gagné, le garçon, il s'appelait Eddy je crois. Mais il s'est suicidé car le Capitole le menaçait de tuer sa famille. Je suis sûr que tu connais le nom de cette famille.

- Katniss et Primrose Everdeen. Mais pourquoi vous me dîtes ça ? Vous avez peur que je conduise la révolution à l'intérieur de l'arène c'est ça ?

- T'en aurais les tripes, j'en suis sûr

Je le regardai complètement abasourdi. Il venait, en plus de me faire un cours d'histoire gratuit, m'annoncer qu'il me voyait bien mener une troisième révolution, alors que les deux premières avaient échouées. Il remontait un peu dans mon estime.

- Sinon, je suis Teddy, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Ted, comme tout le monde. J'ai gagné les Jeux y a 21 ans.

- Vous nous aiderez à savoir nous battre ? Demanda ma sœur, c'était la première fois qu'elle parlait depuis que nous avions quitté l'hoverplane, sa voix était rauque.

Ted rit, son rire m'évoquait une avalanche de roches à la montagne.

- Oh non ma petite, moi mon job est de vous donner des petits conseils pour vous permettre de survivre dans l'arène. Vous apprendre à combattre, c'est le but des quatre jours de préparation avant les Jeux.

- Alors aidez nous, dit ma sœur, calmement.

- T'es pressée dis donc ! Mais bon, si t'insistes. Tu veux savoir quoi ?

Elle se mit à hésiter , j'en profitai pour glisser ma question.

- Comment peut-on protéger une personne pour la faire gagner ?

Notre mentor tourna la tête vers moi.

- Tu élimines tout le monde et tu meurs à la fin, y a rien d'aussi simple.

J'hochai la tête. C'est déjà ce que je comptais faire.

- Comment on survit là dedans ? Demanda Edith.

- Soit tu te bats, soit tu te caches en survivant du mieux que tu peux. Mais ce n'est pas si facile, si vous devez vous cacher, il faut que vous trouviez un endroit où vous êtes sûr que personne ne vous trouvera. Une grotte solide ou un endroit très bien caché dans la forêt, s'il y en a évidemment.

- Quel est le type d'arène de cette année ? Demandai-je.

- Aucune idée, seuls ceux qui s'occupent des préparatifs, le Haut Juge et la présidente qui le savent. Chaque année est différente. L'année dernière l'arène n'était composée que de chaînes de montagnes. Il n'y avait quasiment pas d'eau et les tributs devaient tous aller au même endroit pour boire. Ça assurait un bain de sang chaque jour, ces Jeux se sont même terminés en 4 jours.

- Vraiment aucun indice sur l'arène de cette année ? Demandai-je.

- Aucun, si ce n'est que le Capitole a prévu de grandes surprises cette année, à la veille de la 4ème Expiation. Les même règles que d'habitude, vingt-trois morts, un vainqueur couvert de richesse, une arène dangereuse et des pauvres tributs qui cherchent à survivre de toutes les façons possibles.

Je frissonnai. Pas de froid, aucune fenêtre n'était ouverte et il y avait une très bonne température à l'intérieur. Pas de peur non plus, j'avais peur, bien sûr, mais j'avais tellement trembler depuis le début de la journée que mon corps refusait de trembler plus. Je tremblais plus … de colère. J'étais en colère contre le Capitole entier, contre la présidente Snow, contre la rébellion d'avoir échoué, à deux reprises, il y a quatre-vingt-dix-neuf ans et il y a vingt-quatre ans. J'avais hâte d'entrer dans l'arène pour frapper du tribut, passer ma colère sur eux et me tuer à la fin, pour oublier tout ça, faire gagner ma petite sœur et la faire vivre tranquillement avec ma mère, à l'abri du besoin jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

- Nous sommes arrivés tout le monde, dit Sara alors que la voiture s'arrêtait et que je me détachai.

- Un conseil avant de partir, je ne vous retrouverai pas avant la parade ce soir, alors si vos préparateurs veulent vous faire quoi que ce soit, comme vous teindre en rouge sang, ne dîtes rien, laissez les faire. Vos stylistes sauront les arrêter je pense.

J'hochai la tête, Edith en fit de même et nous dûmes sortir de la voiture. Ted nous pressa, pour éviter de nous faire harceler par les journalistes et nous fîmes notre entrée dans le centre. On nous sépara ensuite, Edith partit avec Sara et Ted me conduisit vers une grande porte métallique grise.

- N'oublie pas, tu ne dis rien J'ai parlé à ton styliste avant la Moisson et il a demandé à vos équipes de préparation de ne pas trop en faire. Bonne chance.

Sur cette recommandation, il me fit une tape amicale dans le dos, j'avais eu si mal que j'avais l'impression que mon épaule avait été déboîtée, et il partit dans le couloir adjacent au nôtre. Je me demandai comment cela se passait pour Edith, avait-elle déjà commencé ? Ses préparateurs étaient-ils gentils ?

- Oh ! Tu dois être le tribut de cette année ! Entre donc ! Me dit une femme très bizarre en ouvrant la porte et en m'intimant d'entrer.

Elle portait une robe et un gilet de fourrure roses fluo, des bottes qui allaient jusqu'aux genoux, tout aussi roses et avait énormément de maquillage Ses yeux étaient roses, soit elle avait été assez folles pour se faire teinter les yeux en roses, soit elle portait des lentilles. A l'intérieur de la pièce nous attendait une autre femme. Elle était habillé de la même façon que l'autre, sauf qu'elle préférait l'orange apparemment. Elles avaient toutes deux de longs cheveux noirs.

- Déshabille et allonge toi sur la table !

J'aurai refuser d'habitude, je suis très pudique, mais le mentor avait dit de faire tout ce qu'ils disaient. Alors je me déshabillait, jetai mes affaires d'un côté aléatoire et m'allongeai sur la table. J'étais gêné, nu devant deux femmes que je ne connaissais pas qui allait me faire ce qu'elles voulaient.

- Je me présenta, dit la rose. Je suis Rosa.

Son nom ne m'étonna pas, en revanche, celui de l'orange m'étonna un peu plus.

- Je suis Edith, dit-elle en souriant.

Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Une capitolienne qui me répugnait portait le même prénom que ma sœur ! Autant dire que ce prénom allait bien mieux à ma sœur.

- Nous allons commencer.

La rose sortit un pommeau de douche et commença à me laver intégralement. Elle m'appliqua au moins trois fois du gel douche qui moussait énormément, qui me rentra dans les yeux à plusieurs reprises. Puis elles sortirent une caisse entière de bandes blanches qui commencèrent à me faire peur.

- C'est quoi ? Hurlai-je presque en voulant me relever.

- Rien de plus que des bandes de cires pour s'épiler. Rien de grave.

Je me rallongeai, Ted nous avait prévenu, pas de supplications. L'orange en sortit une, déchira le papier et me l'appliqua sur une jambe. Elle tira fort et je lâchai un gémissement de douleur. Elles entreprirent de m'épiler de partout, les jambes, le torse, les aisselles, le visage et me refirent même les sourcils. En quelques minutes, j'étais aussi imberbe qu'un bébé.

- Tes cheveux maintenant. Ils sont très beaux tu sais ! Comment fais-tu pour les garder aussi beaux ?

Je pouffai et répliquai ironiquement.

- L'eau de mer, rien de mieux.

Ma préparatrice rose hurla :

- Mais c'est une superbe idée ! Nous devrions y penser !

J'étais ébahi devant tant de stupidité. Ces gens étaient si obnubilés par leur image qu'ils croyaient n'importe quoi, tant qu'ils pouvaient être beaux.

- La brosse s'il te plaît.

En quelques minutes, je me trouvais sur pieds, un peignoir en plastique transparent sur le corps, les cheveux coiffés en pics avec énormément de gel et les yeux si douloureux que comparé à ça, un coup de couteau ferait juste rire.

- Tu sais que tu as un très beau corps ! (Cette remarque me fit monter le rouge aux joues.) Si tu gagne, tu feras un malheur au Capitole !

- Je ne gagnerai pas, dis-je en souriant ironiquement.

Elles ne répliquèrent pas, me dirent d'attendre et elles partirent. Mon styliste entra quelques minutes après, il s'appelait Marty. Il m'expliqua le costume qu'il me faisait et en une vingtaine de minutes, je me retrouvai affublé d'un bas en pantacourt en matière serviette de bain, d'un filet de pêche coupé en tee-shirt à manches longues qui laissaient voir absolument tout mon torse, un chapeau avec un hameçon accroché dessus et des tongues bleus, un vrai pêcheur en action, sauf que l'on avait pas autant de classe lorsque l'on pêchait.

- Je vais te conduire jusqu'au char et vais te donner quelques recommandations, dit mon styliste.

Nous sortîmes de la pièce, prîmes l'ascenseur et arrivâmes aux deux portes d'où partaient les chars. Edith était là. Elle avait une robe bleue mer à motif de coquillages, aux bretelles transparentes. Un filet de pêche entourait ses cheveux, tels une pêcheuse qui s'était emmêlée par erreur dans son propre hameçon, et une paire de sandalette si transparente qu'on aurait dit qu'elle était pieds nus. Elle avait une fausse canne à pêche accrochée à la ceinture. Lorsqu'elle me vit, elle me sauta dans les bras.

- Lorsque vous serez en train de défiler, je voudrais que vous fassiez quelques petits trucs. Pour toi Edith, je voudrais que tu enlève ta robe, ton styliste te l'a expliqué ?

Edith hocha la tête, ce qui fit rebondir ses cheveux-filet de pêche.

- Toi, Ethan, je veux qu'arriver devant la présidente, tu enlèves ton tee-shirt. Essaye d'avoir l'air sexy, les gens doivent penser que tu es une bête de sexe.

- Pourquoi ? Demandai-je, très peu séduit par l'idée de Marty.

- Les gens ici aiment ça. Il veulent du spectacle, et ceci en est. Compris ?

J'hochai la tête, de concert avec ma petite sœur. Nous attendîmes encore une vingtaine de minutes, le temps que la nuit tombe pleinement et nous montâmes sur le char. Un coup de canon retentit et les chars se mirent en marche. Nous entrâmes dans la lumière des lampadaires de la piste et les applaudissements fusèrent. J'observai ma sœur posant sa main droite sur sa hanche et tirer la robe qu'elle portait. Sa robe s'enleva comme on enlève un chiffon du sol. En dessous, elle ne portait qu'un maillot de bain bleu, une pièce. Elle porta de nouveau la main à sa hanche et j'entendis un _Bip ! _sonore retentit. Une décharge d'eau sortit du maillot de bain de ma sœur, m'arrosant copieusement le pantalon et retombant au sol en formant un arc-de-cercle. Un jet d'eau sortit de sa ceinture et projeta de l'eau au dessus de nous, nous arrosant comme un crachin. Et là je compris, nos stylistes avaient cherchés à nous faire remarquer. Ils venaient de transformer Edith en fontaine vivante.

- Ethan, chuchota ma sœur. Enlève le filet.

C'était quasi imperceptible. J'avais honte de ce que j'allais faire, mais je le fis. J'arrachai mon tee-shirt, le faisant tourner au dessus de ma tête et en poussant des cris de plaisir aigus. La foule éclata en applaudissements. Et là, nous passâmes devant la présidente.


End file.
